guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CorrectJeans
Herds of sheep. Fursd --- -- (s)talkpage 20:42, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :What a constructive comment that was. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 20:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::first second third spam :), also the talky bit seems less stretched than before, to use technical terminology -- - (Talk/ ) 20:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::I cant talk here, I'm getting editless ec's... [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:55, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Quickly, someone type up a really long string of text that spans the entire width of the page so the fancy dashed-line border won't be broken anymore! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:58, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks :) 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 21:15, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Wtfpwned Did some more HAing tonight. We got up to the king of the hill map, and ended up getting wtfpwned by an r11+ group that had Leeloof Esp in it (as Blue Jazzz his other character). I can't seem to get away from him. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 05:29, 15 May 2008 (UTC) We epic phailed (turn your sound on for this) 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 19:12, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Last night we went up against Leeloof again (as Blue Jazz once more) and got pwned. However, we redeamed ourselves when we beat Starcraft (The R14 from GANK) later that night. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 21:28, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Today I beat 2 guys from dR in TA. I got called a scrub. Probably asked for it by running lamesins and saying gg at the end. lord of all tyria 21:31, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::The "gg" did it... Defo --- -- (s)talkpage 21:48, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:26, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Name added. Preferences set. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 21:07, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Woo! Go you! --- -- (s)talkpage 21:08, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::And if you spam my email, I'll spam yours back as well as your ingame chat. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 21:16, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Userbox Can i steal 'borrow' your bambi userbox plz?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:40, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Go ahead. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 18:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Guild I'm in a new guild now (ZZ). However, it is in the same alliance as my other guild, so the message that I have up for an alliance search still applies (new guild members are welcome too :D). 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:42, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Your Sig Just curious as to what those characters around your sig are supposed to be. In FF the appear to be question marks, in IE they are boxes. Is there a language download that I can get that will allow me to see the characters? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:35, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Which OS are you using? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 18:50, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hello? I need to know what operating system that your using in order to fix the problem. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 22:25, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::He may have stopped caring. 22:36, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Japanese?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 22:38, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::No. Its Chinese. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 23:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Fast activation attack skills quick reference I'm so proud of myself. That was epic tabbing. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 22:04, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I'm so lonely I'm lonely. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 19:49, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :k Cress Arvein 20:00, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Leaving for a while I'm typing this from an airport. I'm off to D.C. for a little while in which I'll have computer access for 3 days until this sunday. After that, I am going to leave for China and will be unavailable for 6 weeks. I'll be back for a week after that and will be gone again for another 2 weeks afterwords. Feel free to remove me from the Mafia game, however, I would enjoy that not happening :). I'm just giving everyone notice. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Blast from the past? Is anyone alive out there? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, I'm dead here RandomTime 16:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::K, just checking. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 06:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)